Siempre estaré a tu lado
by New JessJe
Summary: Usagi lucha por encontrar a Mizaki, Nowaki enfrenta la posibilidad de perder a Hiroki y Miyagi decide hacer el máximo sacrificio por el bien de Shinabu y su familia, en medio de una tragedia. Historia paralela de "Quien busca, encuentre", basado en los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.
1. Una mañana envuelta en tragedia

Hola. Hace unas semanas publiqué "Quien busca, encuentra", basada en los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Este fic es una historia paralela a ella. Espero les guste, y si quieren leer "Quien busca", pueden entrar a mi perfil y buscar el link. Un gusto y Feliz Año 2016.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Una mañana envuelta en tragedia**

* * *

 **7:35 a.m.**

Mizaki se despertó muy de mañana. El sol entraba por la ventana. Se estiró y saltó de la cama con gran emoción.

-¡Nichaaann!

-Oh, Hola Mizaki. Buen día.

 ** _"Hoy es un lunes fuera de lo común. Estoy con Nichaan y su familia en su casa. Este fin de semana fue la bendición de mi sobrina. Pero como siempre, no me puedo despegar de Usagi San."_**

El celular interrumpió sus pensamientos y contestó. _–Mizaki… ¿a qué hora regresas?_

-Oh, hola Usagi San. El tren sale a las 9:00

 _-Bien, son dos horas en tren. Estaré ahí esperando por ti._

-Oh, no es necesario, Usagi San.

 _-Insisto…_

-¿No tienes que trabajar?

 _-Ya está hecho._

-No te creo.

 _-Estaré ahí a las 8:50._

-Pero…

Usagi colgó. Mizaki suspiró, **_"Nichaan, ¿en qué momento me convertí en niñero de ese hombre?"_**

Al mismo tiempo, Miyagi bostezaba, pero tenía pereza así que se acomodó entre la sábana nuevamente. Pero un almohadazo lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡¿No tienes que ir a trabajar!? –le regaña Shinobu.

-Mmm… no.

-Es lunes, no creo que tengas libre… Miyagi. Vamos, hice el desayuno.

-Mmm… ¿qué hiciste?

-Rollos de repollo en huevo, vamos, se enfriará.

El pelinegro suspiró, -Bien, bien. Shinobu gruñó y fue hacia la puerta, pero siente como Miyagi lo toma de la mano y lo jala hacia su cuerpo, cayendo sobre él.

-Oye… ¡Miyagi!

El mayor lo besó tiernamente. –Gracias por estar pendiente de mi, pequeño mocoso.

-Sí… sí. Levántate y vamos.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Hiroki esperaba pacientemente afuera del hospital, con un termo de café y desayuno. Se sentía frustrado. Nowaki llevaba trabajando sin parar 4 días. No había dormido, y estaba comiendo mal. Pero así era él, responsable y comprometido, y aunque Hiroki quería pasar tiempo con él, no deseaba molestarlo. Así que en las mañanas, iba al hospital para estar unos cuantos minutos con él y comprobar que había comido.

-¡Hiro San, Hiro San! –le llamó mientras corría hacia él. Hiroki nunca podría cansarse de ver esa sonrisa gentil e inocente en su amado Nowaki, aunque intentaba disimularlo. –Bien… aquí está, come.

-Gracias, Hiro San.

Ambos se quedaron en la banca, desayunando juntos. Hiroki observaba a la gente pasar a sus trabajos y escuelas. Vio a una pareja que iba con su hija, seguro al kínder, y se entristeció. Alguna vez pensó en ser padre, pero con su relación con Nowaki, eso era imposible. _**"Bueno, supongo que no se puede tener todo en la vida".**_

-¿Sucede algo Hiro San? Te veo pensativo.

-Emmm… no. Son ideas tuyas, ¿ya terminaste?

-Sí. Gracias Hiro San.

El castaño tosió un poco y empezó a recoger un poco, pero se sorprendió cuando Nowaki lo tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso en los labios.

Hiroki lo alejó, con ojos saltados -¡Pero qué haces, nos verán!

-No importa. Quiero que el mundo sepa lo mucho que amo a Hiro San.

Tú… tonto. Siempre haces cosas embarazosas. Me voy, llegaré tarde a la universidad.

-Adiós Hiro san.

El moreno fue hacia el hospital, e Hiroki suspiró. Era injusto que solo tuvieran esos pocos minutos en el día para verse, pero era necesario. El hospital estaba falto de personal en ese momento, y Nowaki no podía irse si se sentía responsable. De todas maneras, en poco tiempo estarían ambos de vacaciones y podrían pasar más juntos.

* * *

-¿Ya tienes todo listo, Mizaki? –le pregunta Takahiro en la puerta.

-Oh, si nichaan.

Los dos hermanos se montan en el auto. Por algunos minutos, están en silencio, hasta que Takahiro habla. –Dime, Mizaki, ¿te sientes feliz con Akihiko?

-Yo… emmm claro, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, ahora estás trabajando y te queda poco para terminar tus estudios. Pensé que era un buen momento para que optaras por vivir solo.

 _ **"¿Vivir… sólo? Sin Usagi San"**_

-He estado haciendo cuentas, y creo que podría ayudarte con el enganche. Tú ya eres mayor y responsable, solo digo que no puedes vivir siempre con Akihiko… no quiero que me respondas ahora, solo piénsalo.

El castaño se quedó en silencio, **_"Yo… no quiero… ¿vivir lejos de Usagi San? ¿Por qué ahora, Nichaan?"_**

Miyagi se lavaba con fuerza los dientes… ** _"Diablos, como unos rollos de repollo y huevo pueden saber a azufre"._**

-Miyagi, papá llamó… quiere que me reúna con él. ¿Puedes llevarme? Es un restaurante, cerca de la facultad.

-Bien, no hay problema.

Miyagi se quedó pensativo, viendo su reflejo. **_"¿Qué querrá Shinobu San? Será que lo sabe… no, no. Hemos sido discretos."_**

Terminó de vestirse y fue a la sala, donde lo esperaba Shinobu. Estaba pensativo, y Miyagi pudo adivinar que estaba pasando por la mente de su niño. Se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó. Shinobu se sonrojó, -Pero… ¿qué haces?

-No quiero que te preocupes. Seguro no es nada malo lo que quiere decirte.

El rubio le respondió el abrazo, -De todas formas, no permitiré que se involucre, Miyagi.

-Bien, cualquier cosa, me llamas de inmediato.

 **9:15 a.m.**

Mizaki iba pensativo en el tren. No prestaba atención a la vista por la ventana. Estaba muy ansioso del pedido de su hermano, y también por ver nuevamente a Usagi.

Al tiempo que eso sucedía, Shinobu estaba en el restaurante, frente a su padre. –Bien, padre. Aquí estoy.

-¿Te pido desayuno?

-Ya desayuné, gracias. Debo ir a la universidad, ¿qué sucede?

-Bien hijo. Ya tienes 19 años, y es necesario que deje todo listo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-He dejado que pases tu adolescencia tranquilo. Nunca me involucré en tu vida, te dejé todo el espacio, pero ahora es necesario que te responsabilices. Es necesario asegurar que nuestro nombre se perpetúe y además, debes prepararte para que tomes mi lugar.

-Pero… papá.

-Estoy en conversaciones para formalizar tu compromiso…

-¡No, papá! No puedes, es mi vida, no puedes mandar sobre ella.

-Soy tu padre, tengo derecho a hacerlo, y es tu obligación para con tu familia y tu apellido.

-¿Y conmigo qué? ¡No puedes obligarme!

Shinobu se puso de pie molesto, pero sintió algo extraño. Y miró alrededor. -¿Padre? ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó al ver todo moviéndose.

Hiroki llegaba a la universidad. Miró con enfado a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban haciendo una manifestación en la universidad. "Esos vagos". A lo lejos a Miyagi salía de su auto. Al ver a Hiroki, se acercó, pero sintió un estruendo, y un gran movimiento. Miyagi se sostuvo de la puerta con fuerza, asustado, sin saber que sucedía. Los jóvenes corrían hacia el portón. Hiroki quiso esquivarlos, pero uno de ellos lo golpeó y él cayó.

-¡Kamijo!

Hiroki trató de levantarse, pero decenas de muchachos que corrían despavoridos, no ponían atención que el castaño estaba en el suelo, siendo pisoteado por ellos.

Usagi estaba terminando de vestirse cuando el sismo inició, fue al marco de la puerta, y esperó paciente. Cuando éste terminó, lo único que estaba en su mente era Mizaki. Tomó el celular e intentó llamarlo, pero las líneas estaban caídas. "Demonios". Tomó las llaves y corrió.

Nowaki ayudaba a una de las enfermeras, a quien se le había caído un mueble encima. –Doctor Nowaki, están llamando de emergencias, necesitan apoyo. Emergencias del Hospital Oeste colapsó, traerán a la mayoría de los pacientes acá.

-Voy en camino, señorita, le pido que sostenga esta venda, pediré que la atiendan.

-Descuide doctor.

El pelinegro corrió por las escaleras al primer piso. Sin personal suficiente, y con algunos de ellos heridos, el trabajo de ese día sería exigente, pero además, pensaba en Hiroki. "Espero que te encuentres bien, Hiro San"

Mientras en Tokio el caos era ahogante, a varios kilómetros de ahí, un vecino de una comunidad cercana corría hacia la jefatura de policía local.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! –gritó el hombre

-¿Qué sucedió?

-El tren… el tren…

-¿Qué pasó con el tren?

-El puente cayó, el tren se volcó y cayó en el río. ¡Necesitan ayuda!

Cerca de ahí, los pasajeros del tren número 231 con destino a Tokio y que seguían con vida, trataban de salir de ahí, entre ellos, no estaba Mizaki.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Caos en la sala de emergencias

**Capítulo 2: Caos en la sala de emergencias**

* * *

Risako tosía con fuerza. El humo que salía de la bodega era espeso, casi no podía ver, pero debía ser rápida. Salió del edificio y miró al resto, que ya estaba a salvo. -¿Qué… sucedió? –le pregunta a uno de los empleados. –Tembló… un terremoto –le respondió.

-¡Llamen a los bomberos!

-Ya lo están intentando, pero señorita, las líneas están caídas. La mujer volvió a ver el negocio de la familia, que se estaba consumiendo por el fuego. Su madre no estaba en Tokio y su padre se había ido temprano a reunirse con Shinobu.

-No podemos esperar, ¡necesito ayuda! Busquen cualquier recipiente o una manguera, debemos tratar de controlar el fuego antes que se extienda más, ¡rápido!

Mientras daba indicaciones a los empleados que aún quedaban en el lugar, se sentía angustiada por el estado de su familia. **_"Tienen que estar bien"._**

* * *

A varios kilómetros, Shinobu intentaba sin éxito retirar los escombros a su alrededor. El sismo no les dio tiempo de salir. El viejo restaurante, tan popular en la zona, pero con una infraestructura antigua, había cedido. Con dificultad fue moviéndose y se acercó al lugar donde había visto a su padre por última vez. Finalmente sintió una mano entre la madera y fue retirando las ruinas, hasta que pudo encontrarse con el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Papá? –apenas susurró. Le tomó el pulso, estaba débil. El muchacho siguió quitando escombros. E intentaba llamar por ayuda. Pero nadie respondía. Se sentía cansado y débil. Empezó a sentirse mareado, sintió humedad en su frente y se pasó la mano, pero se asustó al encontrar sangre en vez de sudor.

-Papá… papá, por favor, responde.

El mayor no reaccionaba, y el chico recostó su cabeza en su hombro. **_"Miyagi… Miyagi, ¿dónde estás? Te necesito."_**

En la universidad, Miyagi corrió hacia Hiroki. Se inclinó frente a él. Estaba en el suelo inerte, su ropa estaba sucia, tenía muchos cortes y golpeas en sus brazos. Dudó por un momento. Miró alrededor, muchas habían corrido a la calle, otros estaban apenas saliendo del edificio, pero ninguno estaba cerca. Sacó su celular y comprobó que no había señal. Finalmente se decidió y con cuidado le dio vuelta a Hiroki.

-¿Kamijo?

El castaño tenía hemorragia en su boca y nariz, la cual, empezaba a hincharse. Su muñeca se veía en una fea posición y tenía raspones en todo su cuerpo.

-Oh, Dios, Kamijo… ¿Kamijo?

Tomó con cuidado su mano buena y le seguía hablando, pero no había reacción.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda, por favor!

Sus gritos desaparecían entre los otros gritos y lamentos que había a su alrededor. No había nada que hacer, en ese momento, estaba solo.

* * *

Usagi golpeó con rabia el volante. Estaba enfrascado en una presa, y no se había movido hacía varios minutos. Dejó su auto gris, y sin detenerse a pensar en la distancia, corrió hacia la estación del tren. " ** _Mizaki… Mizaki",_** era lo único que tenía en su mente. Se odiaba en ese momento por haberlo dejado ir solo. Pero su insistencia fue tanta, que tuvo que acceder. El timo de "Debes tenerme confianza", había vuelto a funcionar para su desgracia. Y sin saber dónde estaba su amado Mizaki, Usagi sentía que su corazón iba a estallar.

En el hospital, los primeros heridos empezaron a llegar. -¡Doctor, doctor! Por radio nos confirmaron tres pacientes más de la Universidad de Touto señor… y parece que vienen más del centro.

-¡Empiecen a mover pacientes, los menos golpeados llévenlos a recepción, conformen vayan atendiendo pacientes, refiéranlos a los otros pisos, dejen las salas de atención prioritaria libres… Nowaki!

-Si Takamura San.

-Te encargas de los pacientes en recepción, trabaja rápido… despide a los que ves en buenas condiciones, no te detengas, ahora vendrá una oleada de pacientes de la zona oeste y necesitamos los pasillos lo más libres que se pueda, ¿entendido?

-Sí señor.

Nowaki fue con rapidez a recepción. El tiempo era crucial, ya que emergencias estaría caótica en pocos minutos tanto por pacientes como por familiares preocupados. Mientras corría, sacó su celular, y marcó nuevamente a Hiroki, pero aún no tenía línea. **_"Hiro-San, ¿por qué no me respondes?"_**

* * *

Shinobu finalmente se decidió, no podía quedarse ahí, a esperar. Tomó a su padre, que era más pesado que él, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, lo puso sobre su espalda, poniéndose de pie. Tambaleó un poco, pero mantuvo el equilibrio y camino entre madera y piedra hacia la salida. Escuchaba algunos gemidos, pero no podía detenerse, su padre necesitaba atención inmediata. Finalmente llegó hasta el marco de la puerta y se resbaló, cayendo pesadamente él y su padre. Shinobu volvió a ponerse de pie, pero su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas y tropezó. Empezó a llorar, pero no podía tirarse al suelo, como un pequeño niño. " ** _Siempre han estado ahí, tu, Miyagi, para protegerme y chinearme. No puedo seguir siendo un niño llorón, debo comportarme como un hombre"_**. Se limpió el rostro y gateo hasta su padre, respiró profundo, y nuevamente lo puso en su espalda. Se pudo de pie y siguió caminando. Llegó hasta el auto de padre, que milagrosamente solo tenía un poco de polvo encima. Buscó las llaves, abrió y puso a su padre en el asiento de los pasajeros. Fue hacia el lado del volante y encendió. Recordó las lecciones que Miyagi le había dado de conducir. No era muy bueno tras el volante, pero debía llevar a su padre a recibir atención. Con valor pone la llave y arranca.

-¡Ayuda, ayuda por favor! –seguía gritando Miyagi sin éxito. Finalmente escuchó una ambulancia. Volvió a ver a Hiroki, que seguía inconsciente en el suelo. –Iré por ayuda Kamijo, no te preocupes, no te dejaré solo.

El hombre corrió hacia la calle y la primera ambulancia en llegar estacionó frente a él. -¡Necesito ayuda! Mi compañero… un grupo de chicos le pasaron por encima, no sé ve bien.

-¿Está vivo?

-Sí, respira, ¡vamos!

Dos paramédicos siguieron a Miyagi hasta donde seguía inmóvil el cuerpo de Hiroki. Empezaron a atenderlo, vigilados de cerca por Miyagi. Volvió a sacar su celular y gruñó al ver que no tenía señal. Recordó el restaurante en donde lo había dejado minutos antes. Sentía la necesidad de ir hacia allá, pero también le preocupaba la condición de su amigo. Los paramédicos con rapidez intentaban estabilizar a Hiroki. Al poner su brazo en un soporte, y colocarle el collarín, movió los párpados y se quejó. Miyagi se inclinó cerca de él, -Kamijo, ¿me oyes? Soy Yoh, ¿me escuchas?

Seguía moviendo los párpados. Abrió un poco los labios y después de un leve gemido apenas pudo susurrar, -Nowaki.

-¿Nowaki? ¿Es su familia?

-No tengo idea.

Los paramédicos lo pusieron finalmente en la camilla, y fueron hacia la ambulancia. -¿Cómo está? ¿Díganme algo, por favor?

-Tiene al menos dos costillas rotas, además de la fractura en su mano y demás heridas y raspones. Y hay posibilidad de hemorragia interna, así que necesitará cirugía. Trate de contactar a su familia, está en condición grave.

-Pero… pero…

Miyagi vio como introducían a su compañero a la ambulancia, e insistía. –Yo… no conozco a nadie cercano a él… ¿Dónde lo llevan?

-Al Central. Es el más próximo.

Cerraron la puerta y la ambulancia se fue con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que otros vehículos de emergencia llegaban al lugar. Miyagi se sentía desesperado, pero ahora debía tranquilizarse. Debía encontrar a Shinobu. Fue hacia su auto, y arrancó. El restaurante no estaba lejos de ahí, solo a unas cuantas cuadras. Se pudo estacionar a 100 metros, ya que varios vehículos de emergencia le obstruían el paso. Corrió hacia el lugar y se angustió al ver la mitad del restaurante en el suelo.

-¡Shinobu! ¡Shinobu! –gritaba mientras buscaba entre los escombros, sin resultado.

* * *

Nowaki terminaba de atender a varios heridos leves, cuando una de las enfermeras le llamó, -¡Doctor Kusama! ¡Lo necesitan en urgencias, el personal no da abasto con la cantidad de pacientes que están llegando!

-En un momento enfermera.

Nowaki dejó a sus pacientes con un asistente y fue hacia emergencias, pero antes de entrar se recostó en una pared. Volvió a sacar el celular, pero seguía muerta las líneas. Nunca antes había sentido tanta la necesidad de salir corriendo del hospital. Se sentía impotente al no saber nada de Hiroki. **_"Él está bien. Seguro viene hacia acá, a buscarme… Tiene que estar bien."_**

-¡Dr. Kusama, rápido! -le indica otra enfermera al ver entrar un nuevo paciente. Éste respira profundo y va hacia la los paramédicos.

-¿Qué tenemos? –les pregunta mientras toma la tabla.

-Hombre de entre 25 y 30 años, con laceraciones múltiples en brazos, piernas y abdomen, con fractura en brazo, al menos tres costillas rotas, fractura de nariz, contusión y posible hemorragia interna.

-¿Alguna reacción?

-Por unos segundos.

Al entrar a la sala, le entregó la tabla a una de las enfermeras y sostuvo la camilla, junto con los enfermeros.

-A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos…

Al mismo tiempo cargaron la camilla y pusieron el cuerpo en la cama. Nowaki se acercó al rostro para ver si había ruta para entubar pero se quedó inmóvil al ver su rostro.

-¿Doctor? ¿Sucede algo?

El pelinegro se quedó sin aire y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¿Doctor Kusama?

Finalmente, volvió a ver a la enfermera que lo llamaba. –Emmm… tubo endotraqueal. Quiero placas, llama… llama a cirugía, ¡rápido!

Se colocó detrás de su cabeza y con cuidado la empujó hacia atrás, abriendo su boca.

-Hay… hay mucha sangre, separador por favor.

Con delicadeza, puso el separador e introdujo el tubo para ayudarlo a respirar. Después de algunos segundos, quito el protector del tubo y puso la bomba de aire. Fue hacia el torso y revisó su abdomen.

-¿Llamaron a cirugía?

-Sí, pero no hay cirujanos disponibles…

-¿Cómo está el pulso?

-Estable por el momento, doctor.

Nowaki observó con atención… -Ok, los subiremos.

La enfermera de mayor edad se quedó asustada, -Pero doctor, necesitamos el visto bueno…

-No hay tiempo, su abdomen está flácido, tiene hemorragia. Hay que subirlo ahora.

Las enfermeras no entendían que pasaba, pero rápidamente acomodaron todo y siguieron sus órdenes.

El jefe de emergencias vio como Nowaki llevaba la camilla con dos enfermeras más al ascensor.

-Kusama, ¿qué haces?

-Este paciente necesita cirugía ya.

-No puedes subirlo sin antes ser visto por un cirujano…

-¡'Tiene hemorragia interna doctor! ¡No podemos perder tiempo!

-Espera, Kusama…

-¡Va a morir si no se le opera ya! –le grita. El médico se quedó impresionado por su reacción, así que no insistió más. Los tres entraron al ascensor. Con cuidado de no ser visto por las enfermeras que lo acompañaban, acercó su mano a la de su paciente y acarició sus dedos. " ** _Vas a estar bien… aguanta por favor."_** , le decía con un profundo dolor al ver a su amado Hiroki entre la vida y la muerte.

Al mismo tiempo, Shinobu acompañaba al médico y las enfermeras que ponían a su padre en la camilla. -¿Tiene alguna enfermedad de cuidado? ¿Presión alta, diabetes, alguna contraindicación? –le pregutna el médico al joven. Shinobu no quitaba su vista de su padre. Estaba pálido, y no había reaccionado. –Yo… no sé.

-¿No te han visto esa herida en la cabeza, verdad, hijo? –le pregunta al examinarlo con la vista. El muchacho no le responde.

-Enfermera, busca un médico, que atienda a este niño, por favor.

La mujer lo toma del brazo, pero Shinobu se resiste.

-¿Qué? No… tengo que estar con él, por favor.

-Chico, escucha, por ahora no puedes hacer nada por él, deja que nosotros nos encargamos.

-No, no entiende… él es mi padre, debo estar…

-Necesitas atención, ve con la enfermera, te prometo que apenas tenga noticias te buscaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Shinobu finalmente accedió. La mujer lo llevaba con cariño del brazo y trataba de hablarle, pero estaba retraído. Lo sentó y pidió ayuda a una doctora. La mujer se acercó y le habló con dulzura, -Hola cariño, te voy a examinar, ¿de acuerdo?

Al no ver ninguna reacción, revisó sus pupilas. –Las tiene dilatadas, hay que dejarlo en observación.

-No hay lugar doctora.

-Pues búscalo. Este chico tiene una conmoción, debe estar bajo cuidado. Llévalo a que le hagan un TAC apenas haya campo, quiero estar segura que no hay un daño que atente contra su vida…

Mientras Miyagi seguía buscando algún indicio de Shinobu, Usagi corría por las calles. Estaba ya a unas cuantas cuadras de la estación del tren. " ** _Debes estar bien Mizaki. Resiste."_** Y muy lejos de ahí, los primeros rescatistas llegaban a atender a los heridos del accidente en tren. Vecinos del lugar estaban ahí ayudando en lo que podían, pero el lugar era una tumba real para algunos, que, lastimosamente, no volverían con sus seres amados.


	3. Usami Akihiko de viaje perdido

**Capítulo 3: Usami Akihiko de viaje perdido**

En el lugar del accidente, los rescatistas seguían las labores de búsqueda. Dos vagones estaban volcados, pero no habían llegado al puente ya que se despegaron del resto, así que fue más fácil sacar a los heridos. Los otros 6 vagones y la máquina, habían caído 25 metros hasta el río, que afortunadamente no era muy profundo. Los vecinos habían logrado improvisar un camino hasta los vagones. Varios heridos estaban fuera de los márgenes del río, esperando asistencia, pero la mayoría estaba atrapado entre el metal doblado. Las primeras víctimas empezaron a contabilizarse. No había líneas, solo comunicación por radio, y dado que había diferentes puntos de emergencia, debía liberarse, de ahí que aún no llegaba suficiente información a Tokio.

Mientras tanto, Nowaki y las enfermeras llevaron la camilla con Hiroki rápidamente a la recepción de cirugía. Una enfermera observó el movimiento, -Disculpen, ¿algún cirujano les dio el visto bueno?

-No hay tiempo –le responde Nowaki –este paciente necesita cirugía de inmediato.

-¿Usted es…?

-Kusama, Dr. Kusama Nowaki, por favor, llame a un cirujano que pueda atenderlo de inmediato.

Un doctor iba entrando apenas, era su día libre, pero ante la situación, fue al hospital sabiendo que necesitaban ayuda. Vio la escena y se acercó.

-¿Qué sucede con el paciente?

-Tiene… tiene varias fracturas, entre ellas costillas, presenta abdomen flácido…

El médico escuchaba la explicación del interno, y revisó con cuidado a Hiroki. –El doctor tiene razón, este paciente debe ser intervenido. ¿Hay alguna sala disponible?

-Acaban de liberar una sala de cirugía, doctor.

-Bien, que lo preparen rápido, voy a cambiarme.

Le enfermera les hace una seña a las otras, y las tres se llevan a Hiroki. Nowaki quiere ir con ellas pero es detenido por el cirujano. –Hizo todo lo que podía hacer doctor, le sugiero que siga con su trabajo, nos encargaremos de su paciente a partir de ahora.

El médico se retira. Nowaki se queda en silencio en el mismo sitio por unos segundos. Va hacia el elevador, y presiona el botón para ir a emergencias, baja tres pisos, y luego lo detiene. Empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Se apoyó en la pared y fue resbalándose poco a poco hacia el suelo.

-Hiro San… Hiro San –le llamaba con lágrimas. Lloró desesperado, ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más por él. Se sentía inútil. **_"¿Por qué te pasó esto? ¿Por qué no a mí? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?"_**

Se quedó así por varios minutos. Su localizador no dejaba de sonar. Finalmente, trató de tranquilizarse. Se puso de pie, pero su cuerpo temblaba y no era capaz de controlar. Intentó respirar profundo. Se limpió la cara y activó nuevamente el elevador. Sentía en su pecho un vacío que lo torturaba, una zozobra al pensar que Hiroki bien podría no salir con vida de la mesa.

Al salir del ascensor, una enfermera se topó con él, llevaba a Shinobu del brazo. –Doctor Kusama. Podría llevar a este paciente a hacerle un TAC. En este momento, me es imposible.

-Sí… sí, yo lo llevo, no se preocupe.

La mujer se va, dejando a Shinobu. Estaba en una silla de ruedas, sin ver un punto fijo. Nowaki tomó la silla y entró al ascensor nuevamente. Hubo un silencio ensordecedor, hasta que Shinobu murmuró, -Miyagi.

Nowaki lo volvió a ver, -¿Miyagi? ¿Es tu familia?

El rubio negó en silencio, -Necesito saber de él… ¿Miyagi está bien?

-No sabría decirte.

El más joven inclina su cabeza y comienza a llorar, -¿Sí está herido? ¿Sí no lo vuelvo a ver?

Nowaki se acerca a él y lo toma con cariño de los brazos, -Necesitas tener calma. Imagina lo que será para él verte en un mal estado. Debes estar tranquilo, recuperarte para ir a buscarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico reaccionó finalmente y lo volvió a ver. –Lo haré.

Usagi estaba en medio de varios familiares que esperaban alguna noticia del tren 231. No sabía que sucedía, pero había angustia en la gente. Se acercó a uno de ellos, -Disculpe, ¿qué sucede?

-Parece que el tren se volcó durante el terremoto y cayó a un río. No nos han dado noticias de nuestros familiares.

Los ojos de Usagi se abrieron aterrorizados. Volvió a sacar su teléfono, y al ver que no tenía línea, se desesperó más.

-¡Atención! ¡Atención! –les llamó uno de los encargados. –Nos llegaron noticias por radio. Encontraron a varios sobrevivientes, pero aún no han terminado las labores de rescate.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Tienen lista?

-Aún no, pero deben guardar la calma.

-¡DONDE FUE! ¡DÓNDE SE ACCIDENTÓ EL TREN! –grita Usagi desde atrás.

-A 5 km al sur de Rin-kuan, justo en el puente.

Usagi no tenía tiempo que perder. Salió del edificio y recordó que había dejado su auto en la carretera. Vio por todos lados, hasta que divisó un taxi cercano.

-¡Necesito su vehículo!

El hombre de mediana edad se le quedó viendo de pies a cabeza, -¿En serio? ¿Dónde lo llevo?

-No, le compro su vehículo, ¿cuánto pide?

El taxista no sabía si estaba loco, borracho o se había golpeado la cabeza, pero cuando Usagi sacó su billetera y le enseñó muchos billetes, dudó, -Bueno, es un inicio, pero eso no cubre…

Usagi se quitó su reloj fino, y le entregó las llaves de su coche. –Le dejo esto como garantía. Mi coche quedó en la ruta 27, placa Usa0215. Cuando regrese, le pagaré el doble por su taxi. Es una emergencia.

Finalmente, el hombre aceptó, y le entregó las llaves del taxi. Usagi se montó en el vehículo con prontitud y arrancó. Gruñía con frustración al ver que no era tan rápido como su auto, pero ahora no podía perder tiempo. Debía encontrarlo, por cualquier medio.

Entre tanto, Miyagi sentía frustrado al no encontrar señales de Shinobu o su padre. Se sentó frente a las ruinas. No tenía idea de qué hacer ahora. Sin embargo, se asustó al escuchar el timbrazo de su teléfono. Contestó de inmediato sin ver quien era -¡Shinobu!

 _-No, soy yo, Risako._

-Oh, ¿estás bien?... ¿¡Sabes algo de tu hermano?!

 _-Por eso te llamaba. Quería saber si estabas bien, y de paso decirte que me llamaron del hospital Central, mi padre y Shinobu fueron internados._

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Están bien?

 _-A papá lo están operando, y Shinobu tiene un golpe en la cabeza. Está en observación ahora. Quisiera estar ahí, pero hubo un incendio en el negocio, no puedo moverme, podrías…_

-No te preocupes, Risako, salgo de inmediato hacia allá. -Sin esperar una respuesta, Miyagi colgó y corrió hacia su auto.

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

El cirujano estaba cerrando a su paciente, pero los signos vitales empezaron a caer. Inmediatamente él y sus asistentes empezaron a actuar para salvar su vida. En ese momento, Nowaki terminaba de hacerle las puntadas a Shinobu, que aún permanecía en silencio en la camilla. –Bien, creo que con eso es suficiente. No te preocupes, cuando la herida sane, no te quedará una mayor cicatriz.

El rubio seguía sin hablar, y Nowaki suspiró. Entonces un hombre pálido, de pelo negro entró a la habitación agitado. -¿Shinobu?

El chico volvió a ver y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, -¡Miyagi!

El pelinegro corrió hacia la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza. El chico no paraba de llorar, mientras el mayor sentía un gran alivio al estar con él finalmente. –Todo va a estar bien, Shinobu. Ahora estoy aquí.

Nowaki no quitaba su vista del hombre, que le parecía extrañamente familiar. Entonces recordó, abrió los ojos de par en par, lleno de sorpresa, -¡Usted es el senpai de Hiro San!

Miyagi lo vuelve a ver extrañado, -¿Nos conocemos?

Usagi estaba a unos 60 kilómetros de distancia de Tokio, cuando el vehículo se quedó sin gasolina. Con frustración pateó la llanta. Estaba en una zona sin casas ni edificios, solo la carretera. No podía creer lo grande de su torpeza, al no percatarse si tenía suficiente combustible. Empezó a caminar. El sol era intenso, sin embargo, no podía detenerse. En ese momento, escuchó un camión acercándose. El vehículo se detuvo, y un hombre le saludo. –Hola, mi estimado, ¿necesita un aventón?

-¿Podría acercarme a Ri-kuan?

-No voy hasta allá, pero estacionó a unos 15 km de ahí. ¿Le sirve?

Usagi no esperó, aceptó y entró al vehículo. El camión, que le sonaba todo, y tenía olor a caballo, se movía con velocidad moderada, pero en ese momento, Usagi no podía pedir gustos. Como fuese, debía llegar a Ri-kuan.

Entre tanto, se vivían momentos de angustia en la sala de operaciones. –¡El paciente está fibrilando!

-Preparen paletas… carga a 200… ¡despejen!

Un shock, y no había cambio. –Carga 250… listos… ¡despejen!

Una segunda carga, y el ritmo se estabilizó. El médico dejó las paletas y tomó el bisturí. –Bien muchachos, trabajemos rápido.

Nowaki se sonrojó un poco ante la pregunta de Miyagi. –Yo… soy cercano de Hiro San… bueno, de Hiroki.

-Oh, sí. Creo recordarlo… Emmm… usted… ¿sabe cómo está? La última vez que lo vi, Lo llevaban en ambulancia hacia acá.

Nowaki abrió los ojos, -Está en cirugía… ¿usted sabe lo que le sucedió?

Miyagi bajó la mirada. Por el nerviosismo de buscar a Shinobu, apenas si había pensado en su compañero. –Sí, bajaba del auto cuando empezó el sismo. Kamijo iba entrando a la universidad. Unos chicos hacían una manifestación, y cuando empezó el movimiento, empezaron a correr. Aún no sé cómo, pero Kamijo cayó y ellos… bueno…

-¿Le… pasaron por encima?

-Sí, fue horrible.

Shinobu abrazó con más fuerza a Miyagi, al imaginarse que él pudo ser herido por esos chicos. Nowaki sintió que su corazón se partía en dos. Miyagi observó su expresión afectada, y sospechó que ellos eran más que cercanos.

-Debo… debo seguir con otros pacientes. Shinobu debe permanecer en observación algunas horas más. Pediré que sea atendido por una enfermera

-Bien, no hay problema

Nowaki sale de la habitación, más conmocionado que antes. No podía entender que algo así le había pasado a su amado Hiro San. Se encerró en un almacén de medicamentos. Se quedó como un témpano, hasta que estalló en ira y golpeó la pared. Maldijo a esos muchachos, al terremoto, pero sobre todo, se odió así mismo por no estar ahí, por no poder protegerlo, y ahora que su vida estaba en riesgo, estar tan lejos de él y no poder salvarlo. Se veía como inútil. ¿Para qué estudiar tantos años, sino podía salvar a la persona que amaba, a su razón de vivir? Le desgarraba recordar su rostro, golpeado e hinchado, sus manos llenas de cortes y sangre seca, y que su vida estuviese en manos de un desconocido lo aterrorizaba. Ese hombre no sabía lo que significaba Hiroki para él, que respiraba por sus pulmones y cada uno de sus latidos estaba enlazados con el corazón del pelinegro. No podía perderlo así, simplemente no lo podía aceptar.

-Miyagi… ¿no viste extraño a Kusama Sama?

El mayor se quedó pensativo. –Sí, supongo que está afectado por la condición de su amigo. Ahora no quiero que te preocupes por eso… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Miyagi tomó el rostro de Shinobu y lo miró fijamente. Sus pupilas se veían extrañas, pero el muchacho quiso sonreír, -No seas tonto, me siento bien, es más, no sé porque insisten en tenerme aquí encerrado.

-Es por tu bien. Has caso de lo que dicen los médicos.

-Miyagi, podrías... ¿ir a preguntar por papá?

Él sonrió y lo beso en la frente, -Bien, pero promete que no te moverás de aquí.

-Sí, sí… sólo ve –le responde con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasó casi una hora, cuando Usagi llegó por fin a Aikawo, a unos 6 kilómetros de Ri-kuan. No tenía más dinero, así que le ofreció al hombre el saco que llevaba puesto. El viejo se quedó mirándolo, y le sonrió complacido, al ver que era de marca. Usagi suspiró y empezó a correr. Ya solo faltaban 6 kilómetros. Él podía correrlos en menos de media hora, pensó. Pasaron 10 minutos, y el peliplateado se recostó sobre un árbol, totalmente desecho. Los pies lo estaban matando, esos zapatos finos no estaban listos para correr, mucho menos largas distancias. Se los quitó, amarró los cordones y los puso sobre el hombro. Buscó pasto y caminó por ahí, evitando las piedras. El tiempo pasaba cada vez más deprisa. Las medias fueron cediendo y empezaron a ahuecarse, pero Usagi no se detenía. Escuchó ruido a lo lejos. Esquivó a las vacas que estaban en su camino y caminó por la calle sin asfaltar nuevamente. Luego volvió al pasto cuando sintió que los animales estaban lejos y siguió su camino, hasta que sintió algo masudo y un olor nauseabundo. Al ver que había pisado boñiga, se le revolvió el estómago, se alejó sosteniéndose la boca, y cuando no pudo aguantar más, vomitó todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Después de algunos minutos en esa incómoda posición, se quedó en silencio, viendo el pasto verde, y sin más, empezó a llorar. Empezó a llamar a Mizaki entre sollozos desgarradores. Se sentía sucio, inútil y desorientado. No podía imaginarse si quiera la vida sin él. Sintió que lo estaba escuchando claramente, _"Estúpido Usagi, ¿qué hiciste? ¡Vomitaste!... ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

Su voz era tan clara y perfecta, que era como si lo tuviese a pocos metros de él.

 _"Usagi San... mira tu ropa, pero, ¿dónde te metiste? ¡Estas hecho un desastre! ¡Ahora tendré que desechar esa ropa! ¡Y tus medias!_

Imaginar la voz de Mizaki lo hacía sentir tan esperanzando, tan… pero entonces paró en seco. Volvió a ver hacia la calle de piedra. Mizaki estaba ahí, de pie, lleno de rasguños y moretones, sucio y algo mojado, pero vivo, con una mirada asesina, los brazos cruzados y sus hermosos ojos llenos de vida.

-Usagi San… ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Te viniste! ¡Si te dije que iba hacia Tokio en tren! ¡Realmente no me tienes confianza! ¿Cómo….?

Pero no pudo seguir reclamándole. Usagi corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía,

-Usagi San… Usagi San, me estás… aplastando.

-Mizaki, Mizaki.

El castaño no entendía que sucedía, cómo había llegado Usagi San hasta ahí, y sobre todo, porque estaba sin zapatos, hecho un pordiosero y con olor a mierda de vaca. **_"Nichaan… creo que necesito más vacaciones."_**


End file.
